


Ride Or Die

by firepoppyqueen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nail digging, Rough Sex, Smut, oral (both receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: You and Kai take on dangerous, thrilling jobs to fund your lifestyle, and tonight wasn’t anything different.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Kai’s solo album (check it out if you haven’t) and there is a song called Ride Or Die that I absolutely love. I’ve listened to it so much that I got inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

“Fuck, the cops are here! We have to go now!” You shout, rushing out of the building. 

You and Kai hurry into the car, keys already in your hand as you turn the ignition while he holds the bags of money. You speed away from the bank; your foot firmly pressed onto the gas pedal as you weave through traffic. The blue and red lights from the cop cars are not too far behind, the annoying sirens blaring from its speakers. Your adrenaline is through the roof, matched with your anxiety, and you want to scream your way out of this scenario until you make it home. But then you look over at Kai, who reassuringly places his hand on your leg, encouraging you to stay calm and evade the authorities.

He is your anchor in all of this, robbing banks and museums to fund your lifestyle. A year ago, you wouldn’t have thought meeting the love of your life at an art exhibit would result in stealing one of the most famous European paintings in the world, nor celebrating your success by fucking him on the beach after. You both crave thrilling adventures and the finest things in life, and you two are not afraid to get your hands dirty to make it happen. 

“They are gaining on us Y/N,” Kai warns, looking at the passenger mirror.

“I know,” you grit your teeth, looking for a possible escape route.

The sirens are getting louder, the outlines of the cop cars now in your vision. You scream out in frustration, slamming your hand against the steering wheel.

“Hey, whoa. Calm down,” Kai commands, squeezing your thigh a little tighter. 

“What do you mean, calm down?!” You shout at him. “They are almost on to us.”

“Make a turn right there and get on the freeway,” he points towards the right.

Seeing the freeway sign, you speed ahead to make it just as the street light turns red. You look in your rearview mirror and let out a sigh of relief as the police cars are further away from your view. You look over at Kai, and he is staring at you, with soft eyes full of concern. 

“I’m okay, Kai,” you wave off his concern. “That was just a close one, that’s all.”

“I just never seen you lose control like that,” he mentions, taking the ski mask off of his face. 

“I was just frazzled,” you admit. “ We’ve never been in a position where we almost got caught.”

He nods, looking into the bags and counting the money and looking over the jewelry we stole from the deposit boxes. You get off a couple of exits later, pulling into a dark alley and turning the ignition off of the car. You hide the getaway car under a car cover, Kai electing to drive as you switch to your regular car and make your way to your house on the hills. The thrill of almost being caught and getting away with money and jewels creeps up and excites you, a slow burn forming inside of you, ready to be unleashed. You look over at him, his veins popping out of his right arm as he has his hand firmly on the wheel, focused on the road. You want nothing more than to make him pull over and fuck him in the driver’s seat, but you have a better idea. 

Shortly after, you pull into the driveway of your two-story home, kicking off your shoes as soon as you walk into the door. Kai follows behind you, cupping your ass as he heads upstairs. Your center is already melting from his touch, and you have a need that only he can fix. You make your way upstairs to your spacious bedroom, finding Kai pouring all of the money and jewels on the bed, overlooking our haul of the night.

“We did good tonight,” he comments, holding a diamond necklace in his hands. 

“I see,” you say, unbuttoning your shirt.

Kai cocks an eyebrow and smirks, palming the growing bulge in his pants. 

“What are you doing?” he asks slowly, his eyes going dark from lust.

“You know what I’m doing,” you respond shortly, throwing your shirt at him. 

You jump on him, and he catches you mid-air, kissing you ravenously as you unhook your bra. He squeezes your ass in his big hands, holding onto you steadily as you suck on his bottom lip, earning a moan out of him.

“I am going to fuck the shit out of you,” he growls, throwing you onto the bed. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you quip, sliding off your pants and panties. 

You playfully throw them at him, and Kai smirks, getting on his knees and kissing your toes. You bite back a moan as he works his lips up to your legs, leaving small bites on your thighs. Your nectar is already dripping, anticipating the assault Kai is going to do to your clit. He pauses, opening your legs wider and admiring the view that’s in front of him. He slips a finger inside of you and slowly takes it out, eagerly sucking the sweetness that came from you. 

“Please, Kai,” you beg. “I need you.”

“Do you now?” he chuckles, placing his head on your thigh, face to face with your brimming sweet core.

“Yes,” you nod frantically, eager to feel his tongue in your insides. “Taste me please-”

You are cut off with your gasp as his lips ravenously kisses your center, electricity souring in between your legs. You rake your hands through his hair, gripping on it tightly as he hungrily eats you alive. You grind against his face, your moans getting louder as he sucks on you harder, sending vibrations through your thighs. You look up and see white stars, signaling your release as you scream his name, pulling on his hair tighter. You cum in his mouth, and he doesn’t let up, licking up your juices in a carnal state of mind as your legs quiver from the shockwave of your orgasm.

“Cum again. I’m still hungry,” Kai commands, slipping two fingers inside of you.

He pushes your legs wider, his eyes never leaving your sweet nectar as he thrusts his long fingers in and out of you. Your legs are shaking, and you are a whimpering mess, but you are taken back to that blissful state, now tongue fucking you into another orgasm.

“You are the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he remarks, licking his fingers clean of your juices. 

Your breathing is rigid, and you still see white stars in your vision, but your body’s craving for Kai supersedes anything else you are feeling. You hear him undo his pants, and you sit up to his exposed thick member already glistening with precum. You crawl on the bed, catlike, towards him, pulling him closer to your face. You lean forward and lick him from base to tip before taking him whole. 

“Fuck!” Kai lets out a throaty groan as you suck on his head gently.

You start bobbing your head, creating a rhythm as you hungrily suck his dick. His hands grab ahold of your hair, helping you move along his thick shaft; drips of saliva coming out of the corners of your mouth. You lean in further, allowing his length to hit the back of your throat as he roughly fucks your face. You look up at him, his eyes closed and mouth parted, singing songs of praise as you pick up the speed. You swirl your tongue and moan, sending vibrations along his thick cock. You feel him hardening, and you smirk, knowing that his release is about to come soon.

“Oh no, you don’t Y/N,” he grunts, pulling himself out of your mouth. “Turn over now.”

You turn around swiftly, your back arched and your ass in the air as he bends down and enters you from behind. You both groan in unison, his member filling perfectly into your tight hole. His movements are rough, his nails digging into your skin, and he pounds into you with such vulgarity, almost immediately sending you over the edge. 

“I love the way you feel around my dick,” Kai moans, lifting one of your legs midway. “I want you to touch yourself while I’m fucking you.”

You do as you're told, rubbing your clit voraciously as he feverishly increases his speed, skin slapping noises filling up your spacious bedroom. You can feel the sweat dripping from his face, and it turns you on more, your stomach coiling as you reach your peak. Without warning, he pushes your head into the bed, dollar bills covering your face as he continues his onslaught. Your hands are grasping to whatever you can find, losing control as you convulse around him, screaming his name.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He exclaims before shortly reaching his own release, flooding himself into you. He thrusts through both of your peaks before slowly pulling out, collapsing next to you on the bed.

“I don’t know what it is about robbing banks and the way you look at me, but it makes me want you every time,” you breathe heavily.

Kai looks up at you and smiles, leaving a small kiss on your forehead.

“Maybe it's the thrill?” he suggests, his hands rubbing you back.

“Mmmm, maybe,” you say groggily, your eyes now closed.

He gets up and slaps your ass, saying he was getting into the shower. Your body doesn’t allow you to move from your position, and instead, you fall asleep, still lying on piles of money and jewels. 

Kai comes out moments later, finding you snoring softly on the bed. He chuckles, retrieving a rag with soap and a towel, wiping you down without waking you up. Kai carefully puts the money and jewelry away, moving you to the other side of the bed and snuggling you into the covers. He admires your peaceful state, kissing your forehead before laying next to you. 

“I love you, my ride or die,” he whispers, holding you in his arms. “I’ll always be there.”


End file.
